This invention relates to single charge plasmas of fixed geometry and the generation of said single charge plasmas. For the purposes of this invention, a plasma is defined as a collection of charged particles of like charge, that is, the plasma or plurality of charged particles can be either all negatively, or all positively charged.
At the present time, traditional fixed geometry plasmas are difficult to contain and utilize. One notable use of plasmas utilizing particles of opposite charge is in fusion reactors wherein the plasma is raised to high energy levels and contained within strong magnetic fields. The plasma is amorphous in shape in that it is contained as a ring shaped mass held in place by magnetic fields and includes particles of unlike charge having pathways or orbits within the ring that are not precisely fixed or defined.
A second notable use of a traditional plasma is in particle accelerators such as cyclotrons where charged particles are raised to high energy levels and contained by complex magnets. The shape of the mass of charged particles is essentially amorphous. A third use of charged particles is for electron beams. These beams are useful for welding and deposition, but are transient in nature and of a simple, line geometry.